


The 7 Second Challenge

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 Phan, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Cutesy, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pining, The 7 Second Challenge (Phandom), Youtuber Star Phil, fanboy Dan, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan, a small time Youtuber, has kinda had a thing for Youtube star Phil Lester for awhile.And when Dan suddenly decides to make his roommate Ruby play Phil's new app game with him, Ruby's more then curious to find out just what kind of intentions Dan might just have behind this not so innocent gesture.





	The 7 Second Challenge

Dan Howell feels as though Phil Lester is taking over his mind.

Not literally of course, but most of the time Phil is the only thing he can think about.

Last week Ruby, Dan's roommate, borrowed his laptop without asking first and for some reason or another she saw his browsing history.

Ever since then she hasn't let Dan's little crush go.

Not even a little bit.

Dan has decided this is just one of the many main reasons you should never, understand any circumstances, live with your best friend.

Like ever. 

 

Dan set his empty breakfast bowl on the coffee table in front of him, leaning back into the sofa, clicking on his phone on and swiping open Twitter.

As it loads, he glances over to watch Ruby mindlessly scrolls through tumblr, every once in awhile stopping to shovel a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

'what's up internet? make sure you stay tuned, a new video is just around the metaphorical corner'

Annnnd tweet.

Sweet, now if Dan only had an actual idea for a video.

Guess he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

He already tweeted about it.

If he went back now, his subscribers would never let him hear the end of it.

Wait. 

He's got it. 

"Dan?" Ruby asks while giving him a slightly concerned look.

This is the best idea, but how in the world is he ever going to get her to agree to do it?

"Oh Daaaaaaan?" She sings while setting her bowl next to his.

"Hm?" Dan hums as he turns to give her his attention,"What?"

She just chuckles, "Please, for the love of all things Fall Out Boy related, tell me you were not just daydreaming about Phil Lester".

Dan shoots her a glare, "Oh shush, I was doing no such thing. I haven't stooped THAT low.....yet."

She just gives him The Look.

The look that has been labeled 'The Look' because somehow it always makes him want to confess, even if he was already telling the truth.

"I swear. I was just thinking of video ideas." Dan says with a firm tone, while jokingly throwing his hands up in defense.

Ruby just shakes her head and takes a sip of her almost finished coffee, "Whatever you say babe."

"Whatever, but while we are on the subject..." Dan say as he slowly leans into her shoulder, batting his eyelashes up at her.

"Oh God. What do you want." She says with a joking sigh.

"I was thinking for today's video, I might bring in a special guest?"

"Me?"

"No, I was thinking of calling Santa."

She merely raises her eyebrows as she glares at him over her mug.

"Of course you. I was thinking maybe we could do the 7 second challenge?"

With a giggle she wraps her arms around Dan's shoulders and gives him a squishy side hug, a small knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"Ohhhh, I see now."

"See what?" Dan asked with a confused frown.

"And why are you hugging me like that? It's honestly kinda freaking me out a little."

"You, my sweet not so innocent friend, want to play Phil's app so you can tag him in the description and then he might just see your beautiful squishy little face" she says and giving him a final squeeze before letting go.

Dan lightly pushes her off with a laugh.

"Oi, shut up! I just thought we could play the app while it was still new-ish. You gotta stay relevant you know. And yeah, I probably will put Phil's link in the description-"

Ruby raises her eyebrows again.

"beCAUSE, he worked hard on it and I want to make sure he gets full credit for how awesome it is."

Ruby just gives Dan a smug look and gets up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Dan calls as she heads to the kitchen.

"Never said you weren't!" She hollers back.

Dan slouches back into the sofa with a huff.

"And you have got to stop doing that thing with your eyebrows." Dan retorts as she walks back into the lounge.

"You mean this?" She says as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Dan laughs, giving her a small push as she sits back down.

"You know what I mean."

She just gives him a wide cheeky grin in return.

"To filming?"

"To filming." 

 

"Hello internet!" Dan says with a small two finger salute to the camera.

"Today we have a very special guest...Ruby!"

"Wooo, hey guys!" Ruby says as she comes flying into the camera shot and landing next to Dan on the bed.

"Today we will be playing an app created by a very talented fellow YouTuber, I'm sure you all know- "

"Phil Lester!" Ruby shouts.

"Indeed!" Dan replies with a huge smile, "We are playing-"

"THE SEVEN SECOND CHALLENGE!" They shout in unison.

"Ready?" Dan ask her.

"Oh hell no." She says with a sarcastic grin.

"Perfect!" Dan says with a laugh then deadpans to the camera, "Here is your first challenge."

 

"Phew" Ruby sighs as she belly flops onto Dans bed.

"That seriously wore you out?" He asks, standing to take the camera off the tripod.

"Uh, YEAH. How do you film one of those every two days?!" She asks as she dramatically throws her hands up in the air to elaborate.

"Oh wait." She says turning over on her side to look at him, "I forgot, you only make one like every five months."

"Oi!" Dan shouts with a laugh, grabbing a wad of socks off the floor and throwing them at her, the soft material promptly hitting her in the face.

She just falls back on the bed laughing, "I really hope those are clean."

Dan sticks out his tongue at her, as he pulls back the desk chair, siting down to start editing,

"Alright, princess of all things drama, the questions weren't even that hard."

"Excuse me? That's Queen of all things drama to you." she says as Dan shoots her a sarcastic look before turning back to the laptop.

"Alright, alright, I will admit that was pretty fun." she says as she rolls over and sits up, leaning her back against Dan's bed headboard.

"I told you it would be," He replies without turning around as he decides what to do for the video thumbnail. "it's an awesome app, he did a fantastic job on it."

"Yup, he sure did. The best app I think I have ever seen. Did you see how shiny it was? And how the app loaded SO perfectly onto my phone?" Ruby says in a overly mocking tone as she stares at her phone dreamily.

Dan slowly spins around in his chair and gives her a death glare.

"You have a lot of issues." he says, finally breaking into a smile and spinning back around.

"Psh, I have issues? Sweetheart, people would pay to have my perfect kinda personality."

Dan lets out a snort, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they would. Absolutely perfect."

Dan could swear he could feel Ruby mentally throwing spears into his back as she stood up to walk out.

"Oh and hey" she says as she takes a step back over to the computer, "make sure you make me look super cute in the thumbnail" she finishes with a wink and walks out.

Dan roll his eyes playfully, sliding his headphones in, and going back to editing. 

 

Dan lets out a small yawn and stretch, glancing down at his phone, the home screen reads 3pm.

Woah, he's have been sitting here for 4 hours....no wonder he's so hungry.

He really should finish though. 

He only has a few frames left and then he's completely finished.

With a tired sigh, Dan slumps back down into the desk chair and turns his music back on.

Fifteen minutes later, he's finished the video and starts to write the description.

Just all the normal stuff, video details, links to merch, etc etc.

Dan goes to Phil's channel and start to copy his link when his phone buzzes with a YouTube notification.

-AmazingPhil has uploaded a new video! "DO I HAVE ASMR?"-

Dan lets out a small chuckle and clicks the notification, which takes him straight to his video.

Phil's cute face pops up with his signature "Hey guys!" as he starts.

About 5 minutes into the video Dan hears someone clear their throat behind him.

With a small yelp, he swivels around in the chair to be met by Ruby, who has an incredibly cheeky look on her face.

"You scared the hell of me." Dan complains, swinging back around to pause the video, "What the hell are you doing skulking in the dark behind me anyway?"

"Funny, I could ask YOU the same thing." She says with a grin.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense. And I'm posting our video." Dan rushes out defensively.

She breaks out in a huge grin,"Oh really? I didn't realize our video had Phil doing ASMR in it."

Dan gives a quick glance to his screen.

He's been caught.

"Okay fine, I was just copying his link when I got a notification about Phil's new video. You have to keep an eye on the competition, you know." He states matter of factly, closing the computer tab and pulling his channel back up.

"I'm sure that's exactly why you were watching it." she says with a smile, though Dan can tell she doesn't believe him.

At all.

Dan pastes Phil's link in the description box and clicks the upload button.

"There!" Dan announces as he rolls back in the chair, "that's done and I'm starving."

Ruby nods "Me too. I'm totally in the mood for a home cooked meal. I'm thinking something along the lines of a freshly made lasagna, with a hand-picked garden side salad, and, oh, hot rolls straight out of the oven." She says as she starts to walk towards the kitchen.

Dan stands up and walks out behind her. 

"So, two large take out pizzas and garlic sticks with delivery?" he asks with a laugh.

Ruby turns around and hands Dan her phone,

"You read my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my dears!


End file.
